fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Capricorn
Caprico, real name Capricorn the Goat, is a Celestial Spirit and one of the members of the Dark Guilds, Grimoire Heart. He is one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory, and has authority over underlings such as Yomazu and Kawazu. Appearance Caprico is a tall and thin goatlike member. His goatlike features include floppy ears, curved horns, hooved feet, a prominent nose, a tail, a goatee, and fur lining his legs. He wears a tuxedo-like uniform that only covers the top half of his torso, exposing his prominent abdominal muscles. He wears dark pants with a white design that are held up by a belt. He has a metal bracelet around each arm near the wrist and possesses long fingernails. Lastly, he wears a pair of sinister-looking black shades that prevent others from seeing his eyes. In the past, when he was contracted with Layla, he wore a more formal attire that covered his entire body. Personality Caprico has a calm, serious demeanor and shows little emotion, just like several of his fellow guild members. However, just like Azuma, Meredy, and Rustyrose, he does not maintain his emotionless demeanor for long; when he realizes that Lucy Heartfilia is Layla's daughter, he enters a frothing rage. He also looks forward to battling Fairy Tail mages, whom he says should not be underestimated. History It is known he was a Celestial Spirit who had a contract with Layla Heartfilia and some relation with Loke during the time. It's possible he had to do a dangerous mission, since Layla asked him to return to her no matter what. Apparently, something happened to make Caprico be upset at Layla and then disappear from the Celestial World for 17 years. During this time, he joined Grimoire Heart and became a member of the Seven Kin of Purgatory. He also became a self described "master who uses humans", instead of a spirit who aids humans. Synopsis S-Class Trial arc He is first seen in Grimoire Heart's flying ship, saying not to underestimate the Fairy Tail Guild and that he was born for this day. He is later revealed to be the boss of Yomazu and Kawazu. As the airship draws closer to Tenrou island, Caprico mentions that he will take the upcoming battle seriously. He then looks on as an enormous Makarov intercepts the airship in the bay of Tenrou Island. After Makarov does battle with the airship for a while, Hades tells Caprico to take everyone on board to the island, saying that he would personally take care of Makarov. Caprico complies, using his magic to 'store' away all his guild members before flying out of the airship on his jetpack. As he flies over Tenrou Island, he releases numerous bubbles that contain the Grimoire Heart members. The members then land all over the island, ready to battle Fairy Tail members. As Lucy's group (Lucy Heartphilia, Cana Alberona, Loke, and Gray Fullbuster) begin dispatching the lesser-rank members, Caprico appears and transports them away with his magic, saying they didn't have the strength necessary to defeat them and that he alone would suffice. Lucy and Loki show surprise at him being a goat. Utilizing great speed and powerful kicks, he quickly launched several powerful blows on all four of his opponents, knocking out Lucy and Cana and managing to hit both Gray and Loke with another kick, gaining the upper hand. As Cana and Lucy get back up, he explains to the four mages what Grimoire Heart plans to do with Zeref: to create a world where non-magic users cannot survive. Loke explains that his brand of lost magic is Human Subordination, which dampens the magic and fighting prowess of those around him. Loke tells the others that their opponent is indeed Capicorn, a Golden Key Celestial Spirit, and that since he himself is not human, Loke can fight him on even footing. Lucy is especially unwilling to leave him, but eventually does so after the others persuade her to. As soon as the three depart, Loke powers up his fist with light and punches Caprico, knocking him backwards. Caprico immediately responds by kneeing Loke in the stomach and then summoning a human named San Jao Shin, who slashes Loke with a polearm weapon. Caprico says that he is has no master, and then ponders aloud about Loke's master. He then realizes that the blonde girl that Loke hastily sent away is the daughter of Layla Heartfilia and enters into a frothing rage, bellowing out that he will not let Lucy get away in one piece. Magic and Abilities Caprico_Capsule_Magic.jpg|Caprico recalling subordinates Caprico_Jet_Pack.jpg|Caprico in his jetpack GH_Members_in_Capsules.jpg|Caprico releasing Grimoire Heart humans in bubbles Ruler magic.JPG|Caprico's Human Subordination Magic Caster Magic User: As one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory, Caprico is one of the strongest mages to date. He uses a Lost Magic called Human Subordination, which allowed him to keep the upper hand in a battle against four of Fairy Tail's mages. He also has a huge amount of magical vitality since he was able to stay and manifest in the human world for more than 17 years, almost 6 times as long as Loke, the leader of the ecliptic zodiac, without needing to go back to the spirit world. Others Master Physical Combatant: Caprico has demonstrated great physical prowess, as he is both exceptionally fast and strong. Mostly using kick-based attacks such as high kicks, spinning kicks, and knee attacks, he is capable of easily pummeling four opponents onto the ground before they could even cast their spells since he can weaken their power and magical abilities. Weapons/Items ''Jetpack:'' Caprico used a jetpack for flying that also greatly boosted his speed. This jetpack was used in conjunction with his human summoning magic to efficiently paradrop his allies onto the battlefield of Tenrou Island. However, he seems to have taken it off after he landed. Trivia *Rather than referring to himself with the Japanese Watashi (私 わたし), Caprico refers himself as Mee (私 メエ). This may be referring to how a goat sounds in Japanese standards. *He seems to have incredible stamina, since he spent 17 years away from Celestial Spirit World. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Dark Mages Category:Grimoire Heart Category:Celestial Spirit